Functionality of speakers of an audio system is usually defined by how the speakers are connected to an amplifier or receiver: the speaker connected to the left rear output terminal of the amplifier is to be the left rear speaker. Furthermore, rendering of input audio data and subsequent reproduction of the audio data is determined by the input data and certain semi-static preferences defined in accordance with system settings, either pre-defined or user selected.
Prior art according to EP-1542503 is acknowledged here, to disclose displacing a sweet spot with movement of a user, employing phase and amplitude adaptation in a fixed speaker device set-up only.